SWEET REVENGE
by KalipsoRed
Summary: The loss of Jubilee's powers gives someone an evil idea to take revenge on Wolverine. Mature Readers only, please. R&R Please tell me if you think it is to Adult to post. Continuation of this story is in my other fanfic Fate is Strange.


Howdy, I am first and foremost a very dedicated Jubilee fan. I love many of the X characters but sometime after the last issue of Generation X I just quit reading the X comics all together. I just kinda felt that the story lines really started sucking. After reading about the recent Marvel Universe events (Generation M and M-Day)on the net, I feel I saved my self a bunch of money by quitting when I did. However, I hear that the Wolverine: Origins and X-men: Dark Mirror are something I need to invest in. Anyway, before you guys started reading this I wanted you to know that my story may not be very consistent with current events because I haven't read a comic since like 2002. I also need to let you guys know that this is my first attempt at any kind of fanfic, so sorry.

PS. It took me a long time (because I'm updating this nearly a year after I wrote it) but I have recently been inspired by DC comics, most particularly Birds of Prey. I tied this story and the Batgirl/Oracle story I am currently writing, together. So if you like this and want to know what happens afterward please start reading my other story **Fate is Strange**. It is a Birds of Prey, Batman, and X-men crossover using some of the concepts from the Amalgam stories. Please R & R !!

**Alright other warnings, this is not going to be a nice story. There is going to be forced sex of a minor, violence, and cursing. If you don't like to hear about that kind of stuff please STOP right now.**

Disclamer: Don't own any of the characters, Marvel does.

'Character thoughts'

Telepathy

**SWEET REVENGE**

He handed the money to the shape shifter.

"You ain't going ta chickn' out at the last minute are ya?" growled the large ferocious man.

The thinner man accepted the money and looked up into the eyes of the beast. "No, I always do my job and it sounds like this one might even be enjoyable."

The shape shifter stuff the money into his inner coat pocket, nodded at his employer with a sly grin, then stepped out into the rainy morning. The larger man stayed in the shadows softly chuckling to him self. 'Revenge is sweet.'

Jubilee laid in her bed looking out at the gloomy day and sighed. The last few months had been exhausting. She was trying so hard to be there for the people she knew, to help them with their loss. It was good for her because she felt like she was doing something, but mostly because it left her with little time to concentrate on her own loss. No powers. She had given up on normality long ago, how ironic that it should turn up in a time and place when being abnormal was more adequate.

'I can't possibly be an X-Man now. Where do I belong? What am I going to do? Ha. Went from omega level potential to the girl next door in 2.35 seconds...crap.'

She got out of bed and made her way for the shower. As the hot water poured down her back, she leaned her head against the wall and cried as she had done every morning for the last few days.

'They're probably going to kick me out like they did Dani.' She lathered up her luffa and began to clean herself. 'God, I thought when I left Australia with Wolvie I'd never have to worry about not having a home again.' She rinsed off and grabbed the towel next to the shower. ' Wonder if anymore of my relatives are going ta be poppin' out of the wood work?' She finished drying herself off and made her way to her dresser for clothes. 'Maybe I should get a job, I'm almost 17.'

After dressing and brushing out her dark hair, she headed toward the kitchen only to see the cheerful face of her friend Paige.

"Hey Jubes, How are ya?" Paige's brows converging in concern as she walked toward Jubilee.

'Perfect bitch. Smart, sexy, and she got to keep her powers. Really just wish'd I could knock that pretty smile off her face'

Jubilee raised her head to reply and at the same time stuck her foot out a little so that when Paige walked by she tripped and landed on the floor.

"Ouch! Ah landed on my elbow!" said Paige as she rolled over on her back gripping her injured elbow. Jubilee giggled a little as she bent over to help her friend up off the floor.

"Sorry Hayseed, you were just a bit to happy for me." Paige glared at Jubilee for a short monument before replying sarcastically "Glad I could put a smile on your face."

"Me too. Guess I'll see you later." Jubilee turned and continue toward the stairs. As she neared the steps Wolverine stepped out from the wall he had been leaning against.

With a small grin on his face he said, "That wasn't very nice kiddo."

Jubilee sighed, " Well life ain't very nice, now is it?"

Logan looked at her with a bit of concern. He had sensed that she had been down in the dumps lately, not that he could blame her. Lot had happened in a short time, and he imagined that it left her feeling pretty insecure about the future. He decided that it was time to see what was happening in that pretty lil' head of hers. So he laid a hand on her shoulder in the middle of the stairway and turned her toward him.

"Darlin' this ain't going ta be forever, but even if it were you'd always be welcome here." he said as he stared deeply into her blue eyes.

She could feel the tears welling up inside her and begin to spill down her cheek. "What good am I, Wolvie? I can't fight as part of the team and you know that I ain't good at school. Ain't very likely I'm gonna be building high tech gadgets or in the lab with Beast. Where do I fit in here?!"

Wolvie growled, grabbed her other shoulder, and gave her a little shake. "Snap outta it darlin'. If you want to learn to fight with out yer powers so you can take on the bad guys, I'll teach you. If you can't build gadgets or do medicine, then find something ya can do. Get Chuck to help ya, but quit mopin' about. I know ya got more in ya than tears."

Jubilee stopped crying and looked at him for a second. 'He's right. I haven't let anything get in my way before. So I lost my powers; I can still kick ass!' A small smile spread on her face and she started to wipe away her tears. She threw her arms around Wolverine and squeezed him tight.

"Thanks Wolive" she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Wolverine and Jubilee hugged for a long moment feeling the comradery of their long time partnership. Finally Wolverine slid his arm up around her shoulders while she moved hers to his lower back and they walked the rest of the way to the kitchen together. Walking into the kitchen they found several members of the team eating or waiting for the coffee to finish. Before she headed for the Coco Puffs and he to the fridge she leaned in and said, "So can we start the kickin' butt lessons tomorrow?"

Wolverine grinned and squeezed her shoulders, "Name the time and place and I'll be there with bells on darlin' "

"Noon, Danger Room" she smiled and headed for her morning dose of sugar.

Storm came in a while later announcing that some of the other members of the mansion had decided to go shopping. Of course Jubilee, being the mall rat she is, could not pass up this wonderful opportunity. 'Nothin' makes depression go away like a nice trip to the mall' she thought as she gathered in the main hall with the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a pretty productive shopping trip. Jubilee had several bags and the day was only half over. She and Paige were walking around the food court trying to decide what was good.

"Jubes, I gotta make a pit stop." ,Paige said.

"Don't worry, I'll be her when ya get back." Jubilee said.

Paige made her way through the crowd and down the long hall way towards the ladies room.

"Hey darlin', whatcha doin'?" said a gruff voice behind Jubilee.

She turned with a knowing smile on her face, "Wolvie, why are you here? You hate malls!"

"Well darlin' I got a business proposition and I was wandering if ya wanted to come along?"

"Are ya sure ya want me to come without my powers and all?" she quirked an eye brow at him.

"Wouldn't be askin' if I didn't, but we gotta go now."

"Sure when Paige gets back I'll let her know we're leaving and then we'll go."

"Naw darlin' I mean we gotta go now." he stated as he stared at her intently.

Jubilee looked at him with a questioning glance. 'The dude never makes anything easy! Always has to be grumpy 'bout everything.' 'Well guess if I wanna go I better go while the offer is still good.'

She took out a pen and scribbled a note on a napkin to Paige then jogged to catch up with Wolverine because he had already made it to the escalator.

Paige made her way back to the table. 'Where did that girl go?!' She glanced down at the table and picked up the napkin. 'Hump, thanks for leaving me out ta dry Jubes!' She shoved the note in one of her bags and began looking for someone else to continue shopping with.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are ya gonna tell me what we're doin'?" she questioned as they went flying down the highway.

"Nope. Ya ain't gotta know 'til we get there." She glanced at him with a slightly aggravated look on her face. He always tells her what is up if they are going into a dangerous situation. 'Maybe he's trying to protect me from something.' It was also weird that he came to get her in a strange car that she had never seen at the mansion. But he said something about the fact that his jeep was to loud and he needed to do something about the muffler on it. Still something was a bit off...

He got off the highway and eventually they were driving down winding back roads further into the woods. They ended up on a dirt road that lead to a decent sized, dilapidated building. Something like a really large barn.

"Uh Wolvie, I thought we were gonna be doing some business?" Jubilee said looking confused.

He turned, looked at her, down at the seat, then back up at her face and said softly, "Darlin' maybe I just wanted to spend a little time alone with ya."

She stared at him in mild shock. Admittedly she had always wanted him to say something along those lines. She had gotten quite tired of sharing him with Kitty and all the other needy female members of the team. But she had always made her longing go away with her prideful opinion that the reason she got less attention was because she was his partner. Partners lean on each other, not dump all their problems on you and ask you to figure it out for them. Wolverine and she were partners, they fought along side each other as equals, and that made her feel prouder than any other experience she had. So if she got screwed over a bit because other people's emotional lives, well she could deal with it. Finally he was beginning to see that she needed some attention too. Great! But why take her out to bumm fucking nowhere to spend some time with her?

So she stared at him for a few moments then said, "Have you lost yer mind? We could have spent time with each other at the mall ya know?"

He smile slightly, gently grasped her hand, and in a gruff voice said, "Not with what I'm wanting to do."

Wolverine slipped the keys onto the dash then guided her out of the car and into the barn. She had a very anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't really sure what was happening. Spending some quality time together was one thing, but she wasn't sure that was all he had in mind. Something was really, really wrong and as they entered the barn she felt a chill run down her spine. The inside of the barn was dry and the floor cover with a ton of hay. There was a loft and quite a few windows letting in the sun that had just started peaking out from the gray clouds. In the center of the floor was a blanket.

'Okay, this sham had gone on long enough. She was young and nieve but not stupid.' She stopped walking before they got to the blanket and jerked her hand away.

"What the hell is up with you?" she asked.

He sighed, looked at her, and stepped in front of her. He trailed his finger upper her body with out touching her until he got to her chin. He tilted her chin up and said, "Darlin' I need you." Then laid a gentle kiss square on her mouth.

This was not right. No matter how bad her crush was on Logan, this just wasn't right. Wolverine would never make a move on someone her age. She had hopes for when she was finally legal, you know 18 or 19, but there is no way that her Wolvie would even think about making a move on her right now, even if he was attracted to her. And with the rumors of the current affairs around the mansion as they were, she didn't believe she was any where near the top of the list to romance. So she did the only respectable thing she could think of. She kissed, whoever this person was, back with a passion. When the guy finally let her up for air she kneed him in the groin and he doubled over. She stomped his foot then kneed him again in the stomach and finally came down on the back of his head with her elbow. The guy wasn't down for the count, but he was defiantly out of commission enough for her to make a run for it. She ran for the car and opened the door before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. She grabbed at her neck, pulled out a dart, then slipped into unconsciousness.

When she woke up she was laying on her back with her hands stretched above her head and her legs spread. She tried to pull her hands down and noticed that she was chained with very heavy chains to one of the large posts holding up the loft. Her legs were chained to a cast iron water troff with the same heavy metal. 'Well this isn't good.' Jubilee thought.Jubilee could hear movement to her right and it wasn't long before the Wolverine impersonator was standing above her.

She looked at him with disdain. "What the hell do you want?" she spat out.

"Only your lovely body Child." said the impostor.

Her heart stopped for a moment. If she had her powers she could burn through the chains, blown up the barn, or blown the impostor to pieces, but none of those options were available to her now. Hell she didn't even have a weapon to make any attempt to do the impostor harm. 'I'm gonna kill the Scarlet Witch if I ever get to meet her!'

"I know that you're a mutant and not the real Wolverine. So there really isn't any point in you going through with whatever it is you're planning." ,she attempted to reason.

A chuckle escaped the man's lips, "Child, this has nothing to do with you and everything to do with Wolverine. You are just a pawn in this game of chess."

As the man knelled beside her he pointed over to a video camera and said, "Don't forget to say cheese."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A very aggravated Storm returned to the mansion, in the early evening, along with the various other members of the day's shopping trip. 'What was Wolverine thinking taking Jubilation with him on a mission?' she fumed. 'The girl doesn't have her powers and is not emotionally ready to handle such an excursion! Well Scott and Charles were certainly going to hear about Logan's poor judgment.' She headed up the stairs to the main office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The impostor had begun by laying his hand on her abdomen and sliding it up under her shirt and bra to her budding breast. She cringed and tried to turn away but it was no use. Wolverine slowly and methodically rubbed each of her breast in turn and ended with squeezing her nipples until they were hard. Then he ran his hand down under her pants and panties. He grazed over her most sensitive area with his hand. Jubilee let out a small panicked cry. 'This is not happening.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charles, may I speak with you." Storm asked from the door.

"Of course Storm, please enter." Charles said from the desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak to you about Wolverine. It appears that he has left on a personal mission and decided to take Jubilee with him." In slightly angered tone she continued. "Wolverine retrieved the child from the mall today while we were shopping. Fortunately the child had the forethought to at least leave Paige a note about what had occurred. I feel that Jubilee may not yet be ready for such an adventure."

"How odd. Maybe he has not left the mansion yet. I saw him only half an hour ago, but I did not see Jubilation." Professor Xavier said as his brow netted together. "You should seek him out and voice your concerns."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jubilee thought, 'Please let this be over soon.'

Wolverine continued to penetrate her relentlessly. Surely he would be done torturing her soon. Thankfully he finally pulled out and she opened her eyes. The horror at was was before her was plainly written over her face. 'Oh, God.'

An evil Cyclops greeted her stare and said, "Yes young one, this is going to be a long evening." Then moved himself over her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm found Wolverine alone in the game room. "Logan, where is Jubilee and why do you insist that she go with you on a personal mission in her current fragile state?"

Wolverine looked up from the shot he had lined up and pull the cigar out of his mouth, "What the heck are you talking about? I haven't seen Jubes since ya'll left fer the mall."

Storm looked at Wolverine in utter shock. "By the goddess, the child has been taken."

Wolverine growled, threw down his pool stick, and swiftly walked past. "Ro, assessable the team now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jubilee could see the sky darkening outside. 'Wonder how long it's gonna take that dunce, Paige, to figure out that I've been kidnaped?' After being raped by several members of her team, both male and female, the crazed shape-shifter had taken a break. Her arms and legs hurt from being stretched and in the same position for so long. Not to mention the lower areas of her body. She looked around her to see if there was anything she could do to get out of her situation. 'I gotta start wearing my hair up, I might have been able to pick these locks if I had a pin.' She could hear the footfalls of one...no two people approaching her. 'Crap, two of 'em?!' But when the couple were standing over her she froze and the blood drained from her face.

"Hey Frail, havin' a good time?" asked chuckling Sabertooth.

Then he reached down and choked her until everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I'm s-sorry." wailed a guilt stricken Paige in the briefing room. "I-I ...I should've gone after her."

"This is not your fault, Paige." said Jean. " Just show us the note Jubilee left."

Paige pulled the scruffed up wad from her pocked and laid it out on the table before she grabbed a near by tissue to dry her eyes. Wolverine, who had been pacing and growling in the corner of the room, walked over to the table and snatched up the napkin. Holding it up to his nose, he took a couple of sniffs. He could smell the ink from the pen, various food smells from the food court, Jubilee, and something else. Whatever that something else was is who they were looking for. He slammed the napkin down on the table with his fist and walked out of the room.

"Logan, what are you planning to do?" questioned Storm.

"I'm going to find the bastard, and if he's hurt a hair on her head I'm gonna make him pay."

The rest of the team looked at each other of a short moment before Remy said, "Well what we waitin' fo'? De petit need us, non?" Soon they were all heading toward the mall to track the villain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jubilee woke up with bit of a headache. It did not take long for her to shake off grogginess when she heard the roaring laughter of Sabertooth. Her head shot up and she realized that she had been moved. She was now standing with her arms cuffed together at the wrists. The chain attached to the cuff ran up to the beam above her head. The chain had enough slack that she could put her arms down to her upper stomach. 'Well this might have opportunities.' she thought. The posts on either side of her had chains trailing along the ground until they reached the cuff on both of her ankles. She tried to move her legs together but was unable to. Panic rose in her again. 'Where are you Wolvie?!'

She saw the shape shifter, who now was in the form of Monet, was adjusting the video camera. Sabertooth looked over at the shape shifter and growled, "Ya ready yet?" Monet nodded and an evil smile spread across Sabertooth's face.

He turned toward his victim and said, "Now yer gonna get to play with the real thing, Frail."

She looked at him with all the hate she had inside and said, "Since your such a ladies man, I'm sure its not going to be very good."

Her smart ass comment earned her a hard slap across the face and a bloody nose. Sabertooth came up behind her and yanked the extra slack on the chain until she was painfully stretched out, then hooked the extra length on a peg above her. Jubilee let out a sharp cry of pain from being stretched out so. 'Good move Jubes, always gotta open yer mouth.'

Sabertooth looked forward at the camera and growled/laughed. "Bet you always thought you'd get first dibs on this piece of a#$, Runt. Too bad I beat ya to it."

Sabertooth stood sideways to the camera to afford a better view of himself then grabbed Jubilee by the hips and turned them toward him. This way Jubilee's face showed for the camera but the viewers would have a wonderful view of Sabertooth's large member forcing himself inside the petite Asian girl. He wanted Wolverine to clearly see the pain that Jubilee was suffering and what was causing it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-men reached the mall as it was about to close. Wolverine sniffed at the air in the food court until he found what he was looking for and followed it. The team ran out the parking lot where Wolverine picked up the sent of the vehicle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabertooth had been torturing her from behind while the evil Monet touched her in an unspeakable manner from the front. The pain was intense, but she was not about to let Sabertooth hear her cry out in pain. Sabertooth wrapped his arms around Jubilee as started to digg his claws in to her flesh. Monet began to change into Gambit and, once transformed, pushed himself inside Jubilee from the front. Having both of the well endowed men push themselves in and out of her at a rapid pace was was more than she could handle. She was close to a breaking point when Sabertooth started to dig his claws into her hips. Gambit began to massage her breast and she could feel both men becoming harder with each stroke. She balled her fists, squeezed her eyes shut, and started breathing through her mouth. Both men quickened their pace, driving into her harder and faster. Just a few more strokes. Jubilee felt something in side her break as both men started groaning, filling her in both holes. Jubilee screamed "NO MORE!" At that moment Jubilee's entire body glowed and a rolling force came out from her and blew up the entire structure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-men were on a road near by when they heard and felt the explosion. Rouge and Storm flew off in the direction of the rising smoke while Wolverine swiftly turned the jeep. Rouge and Storm flew above the area. They could see a body laying in the middle of the wreckage and a bear running from the area. The women landed as the jeep pulled up. The rest of the team jumped out of the car and started searching. Wolverine took a swift sniff of the air and growled. 'Sabertooth.'

"Heads up folks, Sabertooth is around here. Split up."

As he scanned the area with his eyes and noticed a small nude body balled up in the middle of the blackened earth and glowing embers. 'God, no.'

She vaguely heard voices on the out skirts of her mind. She was so tired she really didn't want to open her eyes, then she hear the snapping of a twig near by. Her eyes flew open and she saw Wolverine standing above her. She sat up and started scooting away from him as fast as she could. Then she heard the man talk.

With a tear filled voice the man said in a low soft tone, "Darlin'?"

She looked at him with untrusting eyes, then around area to see her teammates staring down at her. Jubilee choked out, "Wolvie, is that you?"

He cleared his troat a bit and in a gruff voice,"Yeah darlin', I'm here"

A flood of tears began to pour out of her and Logan sat down next to her, pulling her to him as tightly as he could. As he sat there holding her and listening to her sobs, he felt a lone tear fall from his eye and down his face. 'Whoever did this to Jubilee is gonna pay.' He swore to himself as he continued to hold and rock her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had gotten back to the mansion. Beast had given Jubilee a morning after pill and a strong sedative so she could be blissfully unconscious as he tended to her wounds. Wolverine watched her as she lay sleeping, then Scott came in holding a digital tape.

"Logan, I think you need to see this." Scott said in a grave voice.

Wolverine never took his eyes off of Jubilee and said, "What for?"

"I found it at the site where we found Jubilee. It is a recording of what happened to her." ,stated Scott.

"We already have a damn good idea what happened to her, One-eye." Logan growled.

Scott looked back at Logan and said softly, "I previewed the tape, Logan. I don't think it's exactly what you are expecting."

Logan continued to look at Scott, then back to Jubilee.

Beast looked over to Logan and said in a hushed tone, "Worry not my feral friend, I will not take my eyes off of her until you have returned."

Logan stared at Hank for a short time, gave a nod, then followed Scott out the door. Scott lead the way toward the briefing room where many of the other team members were gathered.

"Don't think everyone needs ta see this, bub." Logan growled.

Scott replied in a patient tone, "I only gathered team members represented in the tape."

Logan gave Scott a perplexed and angry look, but Scott moved forward to stand before everyone who had gathered.

"People, I have asked you to come and view this because I believe that you need to understand what Jubilee has been through and how it applies to you.",stated Scott in his leader voice.

Logan continued to growl in the back, but Scott ignored him and placed the tape in the viewer. Suddenly there was a view of Jubilee in a barn like structure. She was chained and laying on a blanket on top of some hay. Logan's growling got louder. She slowly opened her eyes and it wasn't long before the imposter Wolverine was standing over her. Logan sucked in his breath in surprise as did many of the others who had gathered. The team watched the video until they saw Jubilee glow then suddenly the tape turned to snow. Many of the women were crying and Gambit had turned and punched a hole in the wall. Logan was in the corner flexing and balling his fist causing his claws to spring and retract alternately. The professor was the first to speak.

"Since I do not have my powers available to me, I will not insult you by telling you I know how you are feeling. However, I believe that it was important for you to know why Jubilee may not be so trusting of some of us as she has been in the past. Time and support is what she needs from all of us."

"It appears that Jubilation has regained her powers." Emma said softly.

"Yes, I noted that too. But there is no telling how much control she has at this point. However this does give us hope that the effects of M-day can be reversed, though at a truly devastating cost." Xavier said gently.

Logan couldn't stand sitting here listening to the others talking so calmly about what had occurred. He growled, cut off the door knob with his claws, and kicked it open before entering the hallway. He was halfway down the hall when Storm called after him.

Without stopping he growled, "Ain't in a mood for talking, Ro."

"That may be true, but before you go off and do something rash please consider that of all of us, Jubilee will need you most to heal from this tragedy." Ororo said in a pleading tone.

Logan stopped and sighed as his shoulders and head fell in a defeated manner. "I know Ro, I know."

After a moment straitened himself up and continued his way toward the MedLab, leaving the goddess to stare after him.


End file.
